Elemental Wings
by Hydrotamer
Summary: 1,000 years ago there lived a world called Elenarth where people could control different elements such as water, nature, fire, air, light, and darkness. In a sudden war outbreak, a hero must rise along with his friends to abolish this terror of Darkness...
1. Prologue

April 8th

October 10, 2012

A thousand years ago, in a world still undiscovered by scientists, there lived people a lot like us. But one thing that differs us from them was that certain people in this world had a special element to control, with the help of a magic ring that contained a certain gem inside. Each ring could help control elements the elements of air, water, nature, fire, light, and the most feared of all darkness.

The world called Elenarth, created and named after their leader Elena, was often at peace. Elena, however, felt a strange darkness about to engulf her world, and knew that this power would be one that she herself couldn't be able to defeat alone. So using her powers she created a special type of ring for each element that was stronger than the usual ones.

i A slender servant walks up to Elena, who is sitting on a chair in front of the balcony and enjoying the fresh breeze, while carrying a cushion filled with different jeweled rings. He kneels on his right knee and says, "Miss Elena, your rings."

Elena stands up and takes the cushion from his hands, smiling, "Thank you, Keith." She said in her thick, soothing Spanish accent.

The servant or better yet, Keith walked out of the room after bowing respectfully leaving Elena all alone.

She faces the balcony once more and stares out at the lay of the land that she had created when she first came on this world. The tropical scent of flowers coated her nose as Elena smiled and looked back down at the perfectly lined up jeweled rings in her hands Each one was made using a different stone that was a different color.

The first one was a purple diamond that glittered oh so brightly like a child's eye, the second one was a white sapphire that was cloudy on the inside but still was beautiful nonetheless, the third one was a dark blue aquamarine that sparkled so much it could catch any woman, or man's eye, the fourth one was a polished dark green turquoise that, although not as eye-catching as the others, still harbored a certain uniqueness to it. The fifth ring, a tyrant purple amethyst, gleamed with certain feel that time itself couldn't age and wither its beauty. The sixth ring had a soft, smooth yellow pearl embedded on it that shone with a lovely light of joy. Then there was the seventh ring, it was a black topaz with an odd eerie feeling to it that, even Elena cringed whenever she looked at it. She swore that even she didn't know why she had made it herself. Finally, there was the eighth ring, which was a red ruby that stood out and gleamed with pride, and was Elena's favorite of them all. Made with great care the ruby ring had been planted in the middle of the cushion.

Elena's smile continued to be plastered on her face, "I will find you your rightful owners..." All of the rings began glowing, as if it understood what she had said before Elena looked back out of her balcony, "...I promise..." /i

Already knowing it would take years for the wielders to master the ring's full potential, Elena had formed a plan before creating the magical items. She made sure that whomever she let wield it would have to be one: somebody with a pure heart

Two: a person of royal blood

Three: a newborn child whether they are male or female

So for many years Elena waited and waited in meditation for such collaboration to come forth and accept such gifts, every day for three years she saw many newborns. But no one came close to the features that she was looking for.

Until one day Elena, while staring outside once more, heard a light hum coming from the cushion of rings.

She walked over and looked at all of them and noticed the purple one glowing brightly, "The first guardian…" She breathed with a sigh of relief before picking up the ring and teleporting to the first guardian's location.

In the blink of an eye she stood before a small male baby that lay sleeping in a crib. The baby boy opened his brown eyes and looked at her beautiful young face that illuminated in the dark. Elena reached down and placed her right index finger on his forehead, "You my newborn guardian shall now be known as the wielder of this ring," She placed the item right on the dresser beside the crib, "you will now be known as the guardian of Telekinesis and War." The baby cooed softly before his eyes began drooping, "Sleep well, my little prince." Elena whispered. She paced slowly towards the child's open balcony before disappearing into thin air, leaving the ring intact.

However, when she returned Elena looked into the case of rings and saw that the black topaz ring was missing from its place. Although it seemed like she didn't care, Elena went frantic on the inside. Her mind wandered as to who would do such a thing and take away one of her precious rings, but deep down she knew that whatever force opposed her rule would soon be defeated by the other guardians.

It would be 18 whole years before the second guardian was found. Once again Elena heard the humming noise coming from the cushion of the, now seven, rings and went to see which one was causing the silent noise. This time, it was the amethyst ring that was glowing. She gladly picked up the item and once again went to its location.

The sun was setting as Elena walked towards the small sleeping baby and softly whispered in his ear, "You my newborn guardian shall now be known as the wielder of this ring. You are now the guardian of Time and Silence." The woman set the ring on the table by the child before smiling and looking at the young boy's slumber. Elena walked off towards the window that was open, and emitted a small breeze that blew through her long blue dress, before she disappeared.

Six months would pass before the third guardian would be found. Elena heard the humming noise again and saw the yellow pearl glowing softly. She picked up the ring to find the next guardian.

Her powers led her to an illuminated room, where a baby girl lay inside of her crib playing with a stuffed toy. Elena looked at the small child and smiled once again repeating the same words she had before, ending with, "You are the guardian of Light and Health." The little girl giggled playfully and started hugging her teddy bear; her jade green eyes glimmered as she watched Elena walk away from the sweet little girl.

Another year would pass before the third guardian came to be.

Elena, this time, was asleep in her large soft mattress before she heard the same hum from before. Elena looked at the glowing cushion once more and noticed the aquamarine glowing its beautiful blue color. Doing the same process as before she reappeared in one room that was filled with the scent of the sea. The sun shone brightly as Elena stepped towards the third baby who was fast asleep like the rest of them were. She smiled until suddenly the small child woke up and stared at her with bright blue eyes. He then giggled and reached out his hands playfully; Elena smiled and allowed the child to grasp her finger as she repeated the words that she had been saying to all the other children, except ending with, "You are the guardian of Water and Strength." Then Elena disappeared into the wind, allowing the child to sleep again.

One more year passed before the fourth guardian was revealed.

The beautiful Hispanic woman was staring at the cushion that held only three of the eight rings inside. Her eyes were glued to the red ruby, "It's close, I can feel it," She thought to herself before suddenly, the red ring began glowing, "Perfect." Elena immediately picked up the item and disappeared quicker than quick.

The great ruler reappeared in a room with a king, who looked no older then 18, holding the hand of a little two year-old boy who Elena recognized as the second guardian, and sitting next to a woman no older than 16. The couple was smiling and holding their newborn baby boy, who was cooing in the lady's arms, "He's beautiful…" The queen said,

"I agree." Elena's voice said sweetly. The royal couple looked at her in a shocked way,

"Grand Mistress Elena!" The man said as he kneeled on his knee, respectfully,

"Please, no need to bow," Elena told them holding up her hand, "I'm here to talk to you about you newborn son."

"My brother?" The small one asked with exquisite vocabulary for someone his age.

"Yes," She held her hand out and showed them the ruby ring, "I sense that there will be darkness in the world, one that I myself cannot handle alone…"

"Darkness?" The man asked and Elena nodded,

"…but there is hope." Everyone looked at her with eagerness in their eyes, "Both of your children have been blessed with abilities, by me, to fight off this darkness when the time comes. But they cannot do it alone. There will be others that will help them fight off this evil, to save Elenarth from being destroyed."

She turned towards the two year old, "Sekiton?" The two year old, surprised that she knew his name, hesitantly nodded, "You have been given the power of Time and Silence," The small boy looked at the little ring he kept in his small pocket, "use it well. For it can be dangerous."

She then turned to the newborn baby, "Have you named him yet?"

The couple nodded, "Katsuyan," The woman said while smiling back at the newborn boy.

The boy, or Katsuyan, giggled with joy. Elena walked over to the king and queen, handing the man the small ruby band, "Your son has been given the power of Fire and Unity. He is the heart and soul of the guardians and will keep them together," She turns towards Sekiton, "treat him well…" Elena started disappearing, "…I'm counting on you." And then she was gone, leaving the family in awe at the news they just heard.

A few months had passed and the fifth guardian came to be.

It was a slightly chilly, fall morning as Elena was sipping a cup of herbal tea. The taste tingled her tongue and she looked at the cushion which now held only two rings. Suddenly she saw a pure white glow coming from the sapphire, "The fifth guardian…" Elena breathed out before taking the ring and once again teleporting to its holder's place. She reappeared in front of a small crib where a small little girl lay asleep inside a well-refurbished crib and reached her hand out to touch the child's soft cheek, "I sense that you will be a woman with immense beauty and the mind of a scholar," Elena smiled before repeating the same words she knew so well and ending with, "You are the guardian of Air and Wisdom…" She began disappearing, "…use your power well."

Three months passed before the eighth, and final, guardian was found. It was a chilly morning as Elena was asleep in her bed before hearing that familiar humming noise come from the side of her bed. Her eyes shot over to the green turquoise ring that lay alone inside of the pillow, _"The finally guardian," _she thought to herself as she reached out and took the ring before once again teleporting.

Elena appeared in front of a little baby girl who lay asleep inside of a small crib. She repeated the same words as before but was interrupted when the little girl opened her eyes and began crying, "You are the guardian of Nature and Agility," Elena said as she picked up the crying child and started cradling her in her arms. The baby stopped crying in a short while and Elena placed her back into the crib, "Sleep well little child."

15 years passed and each day Elena could feel the relationships between each of the guardians grow stronger and stronger, as were their powers. She could feel the joy and happiness emitting from, not only the guardians whom she called her "children", but also from residents of the lands that they lived on. All of the kids were treated with royalty and kindness, and were often showered with gifts of appreciation. But they never let the fame go to their heads and kept their giving and loving attitudes.

However, as each day passed, Elena felt that dark presence come closer and closer until suddenly a huge war took place. All that Elena had feared would happen came true when the Darkness kingdom turned against everyone, and then all of the nations had to fight against each other for power and control.

Millions died and all of the nations were betrayed and conquered by the master, and wielder, of Darkness, Kokujo. He was the cause of the war, he was the conqueror of the nations, and he was the one who stole the black topaz ring from Elena.

His first target was The Great Trees located in Woodland, of the Nature state. The primitive creatures, Kokujo thought. He overthrew them with such ease that he himself was surprised.

Then he went for Central City located in the clouds above Glimmerboro, of the Light state. Although the invasion was also quite simple, it took some maneuvering to avoid being seen by their watchers inside the city's capital.

The third target was the Ultracomputer, located in the depths of the oceans of Sogville, of the water state. It took some doing to, not only hack into the brain of their civilization without being seen, but to also get there. Sogville was one of the most problematical nations to uncover, since it subsided underwater with a protective, technological barrier that allowed the humans there to breath. However, once it was unearthed, the nation was vulnerable to all of his attacks.

All of the nations were now in the palm of his hand except for 2: the fire and air kingdoms.

The Air Kingdom's defenses were easy to get around, due to Darkness being their weakness. However, before invading the capital city of Zephyr, Kokujo saw a beautiful, young maiden named Kaian.

She was later revealed to be princess of the kingdom and heir to the throne, as well as the fifth guardian.

Over time he often followed her and watched Kaian from afar, feeling the need to protect her from any man who even so much as even looked in her direction.

It wasn't long before Kokujo soon realized that he was in love.

The raven haired man walked down the streets of Zephyr, hidden by the coats of the night sky. He looked at the roses in his hands and then towards a balcony where Kaian stood looking at the moon, "Beautiful…" He breathed out quietly.

But his joy didn't last long; he soon found out that Kaian was already betrothed to Prince Katsuyan of the Fire Kingdom.

Kokujo watched in horror as Kaian was embraced by a familiar person, which he recognized as Katsuyan, "That son of a bitch…"he whispered before backing away slowly in disbelief, and vanishing into the darkness.

Enraged and hurt, Kokujo ambushed the Zephyr Kingdom and destroyed it. Despite the odds not being in Zephyr's favor, they still put up a strong battle and stood their ground for as long as they could. However, the out of control ruler demolished everything in his way, including Kaian.

When Katsuyan heard about his bride-to-be's death he sent his strongest fighters, including the remaining guardians, and ambushed Kokujo's palace.

Then, the war began.

_Katsuyan stood in front of Kokujo with a sword in hand; his armor gleamed against the moonlight, "You take away my friends' homes, my wife, and now you try to steal my Kingdom? Tumhēṁ dhikkāra hai, Kokujo, you don't know when to stop now, do you? I'm going to give you this one last chance to stand down, or else…"_

_Kokujo just cackled at the teenager's pathetic attempt at creating a settlement, "Or else what? You really think I'm going to listen to you, you pitiful little boy?! You're just as weak as that wife of yours, if not even weaker!"_

_Katsuyan's eyes widened but then turned back to a serious expression. He clenched his teeth together after hearing his dead wife's name, "Don't tarnish my wife's name in my presence, Kokujo. Otherwise you'll have hell to pay." _

"_Hell? Hell does not make me quiver! Hell fears me, Prince Katsuyan! In your eyes, you might think that I'm just one man, but in mine…"_

_Kokujo's eyes began glowing grey, "I am a god! I…AM…GOD! Do your worst if you can, Fire Prince!"_

_Katsuyan's eyes turned into those of a dragon's, "Believe me, I will." He said under his breath as Katsuyan raised his sword and both men charged towards each other._

Katsuyan and Kokujo both fought remorseless, one for the power and another for the world. However, both of them had one same thought in mind… and that was to kill the other.

_Katsuyan, now battered and bruised, looks at his opponent walking towards him, "I won't lie, I'm quite impressed," Kokujo said, "but it takes more than that to defeat me!" He readied a ball of dark energy from his hands and shot it towards the helpless teenager. Katsuyan held up his hand and the ball dissolved in front of him, "What?!" Kokujo shouted, surprised._

_The ruby on Katsuyan's ring started glowing and the wind began picking up. Thunder crashed as Katsuyan stood up, a look of death was in his now dragon pupiled eyes, "You will not win this battle. For today…," He spoke in a native language, "…Dies irae dies est!" Finally he sent a large fire beam at Kokujo. His opponent, who still was not ready to back down, fired with equal force and the two were evenly matched._

_One of the guardians, who watched from the sidelines, had her mouth agape and green eyes shining in horror, "He-He can't do that! No! He'll lose too much power!" The woman looked at Katsuyan before shouting, "Katsuyan! Stop! You'll using too much of your power! You'll die!"_

_But Katsuyan didn't listen. Instead he was clouded with anger and used more of his power, "Morieris hie hodie!" The enraged boy shouted, _

"_He's out of control!" The girl shouted. Sekiton, who ran to the girl's side, watched in horror as well, _

"_No Katsuyan! Stop! Control your anger!" The older boy said. _

_When his little brother ignored him Sekiton took action and started running towards their battlefield, "Stop!" He shouted._

_But it was too late. Katsuyan's power was now even more precarious then before, "This is for my friend's homes…!"_

"_Katsuyan!" Sekito shouted from afar while still running,_

"_This is for my wife, Kaian…!" _

"_Stop!" _

_Kokujo, now noticing how powerful Katsuyan really was, saw how the Prince's powers were starting to beat his own. A strike of fear suddenly came over him, but he kept a straight face._

"_AND THIS IS FOR THE WORLD OF ELENARTH! DIE AND ROT IN THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL, YOU BASTARD!"_

"_KATSUYAN!" _

_Katsuyan's fire beam began turning a platinum white before outpouring Kokujo's, and soon engulfing him in the bright light. Kokujo screamed at the pain of being burned and charred. Soon afterwards there was an explosion…_

…_and then there was nothing._

_The world slowed down for what seemed like an eternity. _

_Sekiton, who was still running towards Katsuyan, could feel himself slowly being blown back from the blast's impact. _

_The paroxysm from Katsuyan's power had suddenly turned the whole battlefield white and nobody could see anything. Everyone, whether they were enemies or allies, stopped fighting and turned around to see the outcome of the battle. _

_Then there was silence all through the battlefield._

The Fire Kingdom had won a great victory, but left Katsuyan heavily wounded and dying.

_Sekiton cradled his younger brother's body in his arms with tears in his eyes, "You'll be alright… You'll be alright, little brother…"_

_The guardian of light had her glowing hands on Katsuyan's chest, "The state he's in is too critical for me, I can't-." Her voice cracked when she tried holding back tears as she stopped allowing her hands to glow, "I-I can't heal him," _

_Sekito's eyes widened in shock, "Wh-What? Yokian what do you mean that you can't heal him, there has to be something you can do!"_

_Yokian shook her head slowly and sadly, "He's…he's going to die." _

"_He-He can't! He's my little brother! He's-." Tears started flowing freely out of his eyes, "He can't die! He won't die! You're not trying hard enough! There has to be some way that we can save him!" _

_The rest of the guardians could feel tears coming from out their eyes as well, "There isn't. I've tried all I could." Yokian squeaked. _

"_You're wrong…" A voice said. Everyone turned around and noticed Elena walking towards them, "…there is another way." _

"_Please tell me, Mistress Elena," Sekiton choked out, "I'll do anything, just please don't let him die." _

_Elena stared at the crying young man as he clung to his dying younger brother for dear life, "I must send him back." _

"_Send him back? Where?" Sekiton asked, _

"_There is another world in the far edges of the galaxy called, "Earth"; nobody here has discovered it yet because it's been hidden by some sort of protective barrier." _

"_Even if we were to send him there how would that heal him?" _

"_Katsuyan will not die, but instead be reborn…" Elena turned to the rest of the guardians, "…like the rest of you. He will relive his life again as a normal boy in "Earth", away from Elenarth until he is ready to return." _

_Sekiton looked at his brother, "Relive his life…" He breathed out, "…what's the catch?"_

"_He will not remember anything about this life."_

_Sekiton looked back Katsuyan, "I-I can't. I can't do that to him."_

"_He can either relive life or lose it, Sekiton."_

_Sekiton remained quiet, "You can do it, brother," Katsuyan wheezed, "I know you can." The older brother looked at his dying sibling, "I've seen you practicing your chronokinesis… and you're really good at it. You've practiced and improved every time, Sekiton, I know you can do this. It's for the good of Elenarth," Sekiton looked deep into Katsuyan's pleading grey eyes, "Just please send me back. Send us back." _

And with those words Sekiton used all of his powers and sent all the guardians, not including him, towards the future on our planet where he knew that they would all be safe.

_Sekiton watched as each and every one of his friends were floating and disappearing from his sight, each one encased in a floating orb and in a deep slumber. His eyes wandered to Katsuyan who was slowly falling into the slumber as well, "Thank you..." He whispered before closing his eyes. Then Sekiton spotted Yokian who reached her hand out and whispered an 'I love you' before closing her eyes. _

_Tears started slowly flooding his eyes as all of his friends started disappearing from sight, "Goodbye…" He whispered and then hung his head down low trying desperately to hide his pain. _

_Suddenly there was another explosion and he turned around behind him, rushing in his direction was a whole army of warriors from Kokujo's land. Before he could rush out and try to fight them he heard a voice, "Sekiton…" and looked towards his master. Then next thing he knew he too was encased in a floating orb, _

"_M-Master Elena, what are you-?" _

"_Your brother needs you just as much as you need him, Sekiton. Go, relive your life with him and teach him right from wrong." Elena said as she faced the warriors, _

"_But I can help you fight! You can't do it alone, Elena!" _

_The woman smiled, "Don't worry about me, Sekiton; I won't let them take over my world." _

_Sekiton could feel himself falling asleep, like all the others, "I won't forget you Elena…" His eyes slowly closed, "…I won't forget you." _

_Elena smiled as he disappeared along with the others. Afterwards she turned back towards the army, and closed her eyes, "Hoc proelium est super…" Elena whispered before opening them as they glowed brighter than any light, "Mundis mico!" She shouted and spread her arms apart causing a large wall of light to spread all around the battlefield, engulfing and killing all of her enemies. Screams and shouts of pain and retreat were unheard from the loud hum from Elena's light beam._

_In that moment she heard something break from inside of her and Elena smiled before closing her eyes, "Goodbye for now guardians, may your next life teach you well. Until we meet again…" She looked down at her feet and noticed her body being encased in crystals. They covered her legs, shoulder, and before they encased her face Elena whispered a small, "…until we meet again." _

_And with those last words, her body was fully sheathed in the crystal. Elena felt a deep sleep overtake her like with the other guardians and slowly began closing her eyes, letting a small tear make its way away from her eyes and down her cheek._

Centuries had passed and the legend about Katsuyan, Elena, and the guardians were told from generation to generation. The people of Elenarth were given hope when they learned that the guardians would soon return, however their happiness slightly diminished when the world learned Elena's prophecy about how they would only come back 987 years prior to when they left. So each passing year, people would pay their respects with high regards saying they would one day the guardians would come back earlier then Elena prophesized.

Kokujo, who was thought to have been dead, was actually in a deep sleep in a hidden part of Elenarth. He too was told only to wake up 987 years as well. However, he awoke earlier then presumed, at 985 years. For the next two years, Kokujo wreaked havoc all over Elenarth and started, once again, taking over colonies and destroying lives just for his gain.

Every day, hopes for the guardian's return soon turned to hatred for each and every one of them.

And now our story begins...

** (A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that long assed prologue ;p! But anyway, for those of you who are followers of my hetalia story, yes I will still be writing Wunsch auf einem Stern. I just felt like uploading this one to for people to see. :))**

**Translations:**

**Tumhēṁ dhikkāra hai (Gujarati)-Damn you  
****Dies irae dies est (Latin)- Is the day of days.  
Hoc proelium est super (Latin)- This battle is over  
mundis mico (Latin) - World flash**


	2. Chapter 1: The portal

"_Goodbye for now guardians, may your next life teach you well. Until we meet again…" A woman's voice echoed as she looked down at her feet and noticed her body being encased in crystals. They covered her legs, shoulder, and before they encased her face, "…until we meet again."_

**RIING**

The now 13 year old Katusya Kirafuda wakes up in shock, startled at the noise. He rubs his eyes and begins to pick up his books, lost in thought, _"…until we meet again." _The voice echoed in his mind. He ran his right hand through his jet black spiky hair and sighed, _"It's that dream again…" _Katsuya thought, _"…what does it mean?" _ He grabs his jacket and throws it on while getting his backpack. Suddenly a shadow stands behind him,

"Hey Katsuya," said a female voice.

Katsuya cringes secretly and thinks, _"Oh great, not her again."_ "What do you want, Layna?"

He turns around to face a girl with light brown skin and dark brown hair. She wore a dark magenta skirt high heeled boots that matched the color of her dress, and pink shirt to match. Layna jumped over towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing Katusya to nearly trip over, "How have you been? Are you going anywhere after school?"

Katsuya, morally annoyed, just said, "No, I'm just going home to study."

Layna rolled her eyes, "Studying again? Do you ever do anything besides that?" She leaned closer to him, "Being your girlfriend and all I think you should spend more time with-?"

Then he snapped, "When the hell did I say you were my girlfriend?"

Layna looked into his grey eyes and said, "Oh come on! Don't tell me that you haven't felt the same way about me after all the time we've spent together."

"I don't." Katsuya said bluntly whilst walking away from her. "You should find someone else to badger, 'cuz I'm not interested."

Layna watched him walk away in silence and awe.

As Katsuya continued walking down the noisy hallway that was filled with chatter he grabbed his phone from his pocket. The screen lit up with a text that says:

_Will be home late._

_~Mom~._

Katsuya shrugs before walking towards the door and outside, greeted by the loud chatter of other middle school kids. He accidently walks into a young girl with brown skin, short dark brown hair, and wore a simple t-shirt with some jean shorts, "Sorry!" She said while rushing towards the bus. He stares at her before walking over there himself, until he hears a voice saying, "Katsuya!"

He turns around and notices his brother, the present day Sekiton, gesturing him to come over to where he stood. "Sekito? Aren't you supposed to be at soccer practice?" Katsuya asks whilst walking over to his brother. Sekito smiles, "Our soccer practice was cancelled today, so Mom sent me here to pick you up." Katsuya shrugs and forms a small smile, "Okay," He said, "that's fine." Katsuya jumps inside of the golf cart before taking off his backpack and placing it on his lap. Sekito jumped inside as well and pulled off.

"So did anything new happen?"

Katsuya shakes his head, "Just the usual, I aced a quiz, turned in my homework, nothing new." Sekito nods, "Hey what about that girlfriend of yours, Katsuya? How's she doing?"

The younger brother turns towards Sekito and says, "Okay, for the hundredth time, Layna isn't my girlfriend! How many times do I have to say that?!"

Sekito rolled his eyes, "I can see through you and her, but I wasn't talking about Layna," Katusya looks at his brother confused, "I was talking about Kia. Have you spoken with her lately?"

Katsuya blushed and looked forward with a scowl, "She…" He began, "…no. I haven't spoken to her lately. And she's not my girlfriend either."

Sekito sighed, "You say that but I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one's watching," He smiles, "I know you like her."

"Take a lap, Sekito, that is so not true!" Katsuya grimaced, "Besides, she can't stand me."

"Keep denying like that and she might be your wife someday!" Sekito teased.

"Shut up!" The younger brother pouted. He crossed his arms and blushed in both embarrassment, as well as anger.

"Oh! I meant to ask you, are you still-?"

"I'm still a virgin!" Katsuya blurted out, causing Sekito to stop the golf cart to look at him with a confused glance. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Okay..." The older brother said breaking the silence, "…but I was going to ask you if you were still having those… ya know…dreams?"

Katsuya thought back to the woman's voice from earlier, "Yeah… I have," He said before asking, "What about you?"

Sekito's eyes squinted, "No," He replied sternly, "still nothing."

Katusya looked into his brother's stern eyes and faced the paved road which led to a lovely brick house. Sekito took the key from out of the vehicle and both boys walked inside of the house, "You got mom's text right?" Sekito asked, "Yeah, she said she's gonna be working late, right?" Sekito nods, "Why? Do you have something you wanted to ask her?" Katsuya turns around and walks up the stairs, "No, I'm just gonna go upstairs, watch a few episodes of Trutv's: World's Dumbest Performers, blog about how much I hate Twilight, read some Naruto, then go get some sleep."

"Well in that case I'll be down here, searching up links to watch "Looper" on again." Sekito says while grabbing his Ipad from his backpack, "Let me know when you get hungry so I can order us some pizza. Mom says she's okay with it."

"Alright." Katsuya said,

"Oh and, Katsuya, by the way…" Katsuya stops in his footsteps,

"Dragonball Z's better." Sekito declared,

"No it ain't!" Katsuya shouted down the steps, causing his brother to chuckle.

LATER

Katsuya stared at the t.v. which showed a large girl on a table singing before falling down. He felt a short laugh come through him before thinking about the woman in his mind. He reached for a piece of paper and a pencil, sketching out the lady's features from his dream. When finished, Katsuya looked at the drawing with great confusion, the woman had long flowing hair and wore a long sundress, _"Where have I seen this face before?" _He thinks to himself. Katsuya picks up his pencil and tries to think of a name to call the woman on the paper, _"Mimi? No, Aila? Kai? That won't work…" _Katsuya looks back at the picture before narrowing his eyebrows and saying, "Elena." He writes down the name on the side of the drawing before folding it up and placing it in his pocket.

Sekito, who was writing on his Ipad, suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Is that mom?" Katsuya shouted from the door as he looked from the steps at the door. Sekito walks over, "No, mom's coming home later, it might be one of those-." He opens the doorknob revealing a teenager about his age but a bit shorter, "…people." Sekito finished, his face slightly dropping.

The kid, who was at their door, wore a white polo along with plain jeans and had dyed green hair. "Hey Bernard," Sekito began with a slightly maddened voice, "What is it?"

Bernard reached into his pocket and pulled out two stoned rings, one of which had a ruby stone and another that had a amythest stone, "Bo took these from you yesterday, and I came here to give 'em back,"

Sekito took the rings hesitantly but continued to look at Bernard suspiciously, "I'm sorry, Bo can be a bit out-of-hand sometimes. Plus I know that they're the last things your father gave to you before he left."

The raven haired teen nodded slowly and said quietly, "Yeah…" He piped up, "...thanks for giving these back Bernard," Sekito smiled, "I owe ya one."

Bernard nodded and walked away from the door.

Sekito began tossing the two rings up into the air and allowing them to fall back into his palm, "Who was that?" Katsuya asked from the top of the stairs, "Catch!" Sekit shouted before tossing the ruby ring at his brother. Katsuya caught it in both hands and looked at the object, "Where'd you find them?" He asked.

Sekito pointed his thumb at the door. "Ya know Bernard? He returned 'em."

Katsuya stared at the door suspiciously but then shrugged,

"You hungry yet? Do you wanna eat?" Sekito asked his brother.

"Not yet," the younger one said, "In a little while." He turned back to head upstairs but then stopped, "Hey Sekito?"

"Yeah?" Sekito asked, "What's up?

"Have you ever heard of a woman named Elena?"

Sekito stopped in his tracks. His eyes wandered to the floor and his mind began thinking of the dream he had been having for the past couple of weeks, like Katsuya.

"_I won't forget you Elena… I won't forget you." _

"No," Sekito finally said, "Never have." He walked back to the table and continued toggling with his Ipad.

Katsuya looked slightly disappointed and walked back up the stairs, towards his room. He opened the door and closed it shut, "Why is it just me?" The boy whispered to himself, "Why am I the only one?" Katsuya hung his head low and let out a low sigh, "I'm gonna have to find out sooner or later."

He looked inside of his bookcase and found a hardback book with golden emblems and a fire symbol on the front,_ "This should take my mind off everything…" _Katsuya thought as he flopped on his bed and opened up the book, reading the words:

"_Katsuyan's eyes widened but then turned back to a serious expression. He clenched his teeth together after hearing his dead wife's name, "Don't tarnish my wife's name in my presence, Kokujo. Otherwise you'll have hell to pay." _

Katsuya smiled, "You tell 'em, Katsuyan." He thought to himself before looking at the ruby ring that lay by his side. "Dad…" the kid breathed out while remembering the days that his father read to story in his hands to him in Katsuya's younger years, "…I miss you." He grabbed his father's prized possession and placed it on his finger, smiling sadly in the process. _"I know you'll come back to us one day. I haven't lost hope." _Katsuya thought as he raised his hand up to the ceiling while watching the ruby glimmer in the light.

"_Nor have I."_

Katsuya jerked his head up and looked around the room frantically, "Who said that?" He jumped up and grabbed a switchblade that lay on the dresser, "Who's there?! Sekito!"

"_You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you. You're still that young, energetic boy I knew so long ago."_

Katsuya's eyes turned serious at the palliating voice, "That voice…"

"_I know you don't remember me, and it's better that way. But I'm afraid we don't have time for introductions, we have to leave now."_

Katsuya thinks back to the picture in his pocket, "Elena?"

"_Maybe you do remember me. Well, I guess your memory is coming back after all."_

The teenager still didn't budge, "My memory is fine! What the hell are you talking about?!" His eyes widened,"You're the woman in my dreams, aren't you?! Explain yourself! What do you want from me?!" He turns towards the door, "Sekito, where the hell are you?!"

"_Time is short, and I know you have questions, but I cannot afford to answer them now. But if you step through here…" _A portal appeared on his wall, _"all of them will be answered." _

"Like hell I will!" Katsuya shouted back pointing the switch blade in front of him.

"_Please Katsuya, we need you. I swear I am not lying."_

His intense grey eyes kept staring at the portal, "I'm. Not. Going."

"_Katsuya please, you must come now! They're waiting for you and need you now!"_

Katsuya slightly lowered the blade, "Who's 'they'?" He asked curiously while tilting his head.

"_Your people Katsuya! They're dying as we speak and need your help now!" _

He lowered the blade all the way to his side, _"My people?"_ The teenager stared down at the ground, deep in thought, "So you're saying that all my questions will be answered if I walk through that portal?"

"_Yes."_

"What's the catch?"

"_There isn't any."_

After what seemed like an eternity, he turned back towards the door, _"Don't worry about your brother, he'll be fine."_

Katsuya turned back towards the gleaming portal. He puts on a serious face before twisting the ring on his finger twice and walking inside. _"Take care of mom while I'm gone Sekito."_

"_Welcome home, Katsuya."_


End file.
